PlanWhat Letter Are We On Now?
by RubyPhoenixFire
Summary: Hermione's finally realized that her feelings for Ron are more than that of friends. But she can't seem to get him to notice her. In fact, he askes Hannah Abbot to the halloween ball! What will Hermione do...
1. The Gift

September 1, on the Hogwarts express 11:32

The whole reason I'm keeping this diary is because I read somewhere that it's good for human beings to record their thoughts and crap. And also for something to do in my free time. Right now Ron and Harry are sitting opposite me, yakking about Quidditch, and Ginny and Luna are sitting on the floor next to each other, finishing up some last minute potions homework from the summer. I did all of mine within the first week. I'd better clue you in on everything so you know what the hell I'm talking about.

Name: Hermione Jane Granger

Age: sixteen

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 102 lbs

Eye colour: honey (what mum calls it anyway)

Hair: brown, bushy, has a mind of it's own.

Best friends: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter

Crush: Ron Weasley

Other close friends: Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom

Friendly Acquaintances: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot.

People I don't really like but put up with anyway: Cho Chang, Fleur Declacour, Marietta Edgecomb, Percy Weasley.

People I absolutely can't stand: Draco Malfoy and his army of Slytherin Minions

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

House: Gryffindor.

Favourite colour: hot pink

Pets: a cat, Crookshanks.

So there you have it. Any way…oh no…those silhouettes on the other side of the door look like…oh shit…

**September 1, The Hogwarts Express 12:17 pm**

Guess who that was? Hint: my least favourite people. Yep. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Here's the conversation as best as I can remember

**DM: **Oh look boys, a whole compartment full of filth. Let's have a little fun, shall we?

**VC&GG: **Grunt, Snort, etc.

**DM: **Good. We'll get started then.

**RW: **Go away, Malfoy. And take them (_jerks head towards Crabbe and Goyle)_ with you.

**DM: **why should I? We've got as much right to be here as you. In fact, I'd say we have more.

**HG: **Oh, cut the pureblood shit, Malfoy.

**LL: **yeah. Besides. It's not our fathers who are in Azkaban, is it?

**DM:** (_turning slightly pink) _How dare you. Besides, obviously you don't know what you're talking about. Father has just been released from Azkaban. It's in the paper. ere (_ tosses a copy of The Daily Prophet at Luna)_

**LL: **Well don't just stand there. I can't read with you smirking at me like that.

**HG: **Yes, Please Malfoy. Get out.

**DM:** Gladly. Let's go boys. (_turns to leave)_ oh, wait Red, _(turning to Ginny)_ this is for you. (_tosses her a small box wrapped in green paper, then leaves, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle._)

**RW,HG,HP,AND LL: **what is it?

**GW: **Hold on you lot. I have to open it! (_pulls paper off revealing a silver box with the words "Madame Empoura's Jewelry Shoppe, Diagon Alley" etched on it in gold. Pulls lid off box and rifles through gold tissue paper.)_

She then pulled out the most beautiful necklace I have ever laid eyes on. It was a tiny ruby rose, hanging from a gold chain entwined with miniscule silver vines. Ginny sat the box aside while we all stared at the necklace. All of us that is, except Luna, who picked up the box warily, as though it might bite her, and extracted a glossy red card from the tissue paper. She read it through one to herself, gasped, then read it aloud for us all.

**"_A gift for the fairest rose on the vine. Red as your name. Love. DM"_**

"Holly shit! I'm gonna murder him!" yelled Ron.

"No…I won't stand for…he can't..what the…no…" Harry said, then stormed out of the room.

Luna simply gaped, Ginny fainted, and I gave a small yelp, jumping away from the letter and Luna still clutching it. Ron was standing right behind me, so when I jumped back, I landed on his feet, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the nearest seat. He fell away from behind me so quickly that I lost my balance too and fell unceremoniously into his lap.

"What the hell is his bloody problem? Ron yelled.

"Stop cursing!" I screamed

"I will if you stay on my lap." Said Ron.

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! THIS IS NO TIME FOR FLIRTING!" screamed Luna. Ron and I both blushed.

"Right." He mumbled. Then, I guess he forgot I was sitting on his lap, because he stood up really suddenly, causing me to fall to the floor. He then tripped over me, and fell down as well, right on top of me. And mind you, I was sprawled on my _back_, so now we were an even _more_ sexually suggestive position.

"STOP IT!" Luna screamed.

"We didn't mean to!" Ron and I both yelled.

At that point, Harry burst back in, looking very proud of himself.

"Whadja to Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Well, let's just say that Marietta Edgecomb's face is _nothing_ compared with Malfoy's."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU INFLICTED ON THAT POOR BOY?"

It was Ginny, who had come out of her dead faint as we had been speaking. She got up and stomped out of the room, still a little pale, but steady on her legs, managing to glare at Harry all the while!

Ron's mouth was hanging wide open. I finally went over to him, put one hand on the top of his head, one on his chin, and pushed until I heard his teeth snap together. He shook his head, as if trying to come out of a daze, blinked, then shook it again.

"Bloody hell!" he whispered. I couldn't help noticing when he talked, how his lips moved. How nice his lips are…what a good snog he'd be… mmmmmm…

Well, the train's pulling into Hogsmeade station, so I'd better end here.

Love, Mione.

September 2, 9:34 am, History of Magic with the fifth years

I told Ron that if he took notes I'd check them over and help him with his potions homework (which technically means doing it for him) but I am _not_ in a note-taking mood right now. I'm actually in a Ron-watching mood. But first, about Ginny. She's speaking to Luna and me, but not to Ron or Harry. She says this is because Harry was "a total jerk" to Malfoy on the train yesterday (He finally told us that he'd cursed Malfoy with the bat-bogey hex.). Do you know what Ginny did? Well, of course you don't. Duh. Any way, she took it _off _him! Ginny Weasley lifted the bat bogey hex from Draco Malfoy. This is apparently because "It was so sweet how he wrote that note, and the necklace must have cost a fortune! Besides, he _is _kinda sexy looking…" Umm…HELLO? This is Ginerva Anne Weasley we're talking about. Not Lavender or Parvati! It makes me shudder just thinking about it. Anyway, on to Ronald watching…sighhhhhhh…

I _love_ that shirt on him. Granted, it's part of the uniform, but he looks especially good in it. Of course, Ron would look good in a ragged old pillowcase…Ron in nothing but a pillowcase? Yummy! Wait Mione! Keep this PG13! Anyway, back to the shirt. It's got to be because of those muscles. THANK YOU QUIDDITCH GODS FOR LETTING RON ON THE TEAM SO HIS MUSCLES ARE EVEN BETTER LOOKING THAN BEFORE! His shirt's just a little too tight and it strains across his back and chest. His excruciatingly _sexy_ back and chest. And his arms. I just love his arms. He always rolls up his sleeves when he's writing, so you can see those biceps. Yum yum... Mione wants… PG13! His hair. Right. I'll talk about his hair. Can you say 'the most gorgeous colour _ever?_ And He wears it kind of longish and shaggy, with these cute little curls at the nape of his neck. Just looking at it makes me want to run my fingers through all that red perfection. Maybe if I snogged him it'd give me a chance to do that… run my fingers through his curls, feel his soft lips caressing mine as he wrapped those big, strong, _sexy_ arms around me, snuggle into him and shiver with pleasure… I LVE RONALD WEASLEY! Uh-oh. Ginny's trying to read over my shoulder…did I mention Ron's shoulders…broad…muscular…oh shit. I think Ginny saw that. You know, that part where it says "I LOVE RONALD WEASLEY!" in gigantic letters. I haven't actually shared this bit of information with little Ginerva… oh! That's the bell! Got to go, I'll fill you in later,

Mione


	2. The Dream

I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER LAST TIME SO HERE IT IS: DON'T OWN HARERY POTTER. (D'YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFIC IF I DID) 

THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH TO Blue Rose Of The Forgotten FOR REVIEWING.

September 3 10:48 am Potions 

Omigod! Dumbledore just announced that were going to have a Halloween ball! What if Ron asks me? Oh, no. What if he doesn't ask me? What if he asks another girl and she says yes? Or she says no and he asks me as a last resort! I'll talk to Ginny. She'll know what to do…I hope.

September 4 10:49 pm girl's dorm 

Heeheehee…I just did the most bloody awesome thing ever! Here's what happened. Yesterday I couldn't check Ron's notes because (who is now Quidditch captain) called a surprise practice (what the _hell_ surprise practice? I swear, that boy gets weirder every day). Anyway, I promised Ron I'd help him tonight instead. But I completely forgot. I wanted to get to bed early, then right as I was pulling back my four-poster's curtains I remembered that I was supposed to be with Ron. So I sprinted downstairs in my pajamas, but he was nowhere to be seen. Harry was sitting near the fire playing exploding snap with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. I asked him where Ron was, and he said that he was up in their dorm doing homework. I went up to find him, knowing that he'd be alone because I'd just seen all the other sixth-year boys in the common room. When I got upstairs, Ron was not doing homework. He was actually doing chin-ups from the bed-frame…shirtless.

I just stood there for a minute, staring at that six-pack…sexy Ron…Then he noticed me standing there, about to drown in my puddle of drool.

"Hey Mione. What's up?" I had to think fast.

"Oh Ron! I had the worst dream. You're okay! So's Harry!" In three giant strides, he crossed the room and stood before me, wrapping those incredible sexy arms around me the way only he can and murmured,

"It's alright Mione. Harry and I are both fine. It was just a dream. We stood like that for a long time, me pressed up against Ron's bare chest. Finally I said,

"I'd better go back now. Thanks Ron." He grinned. I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, then left.

Lavender and Parvati are complaining about my light, so I'll say bye now.

Love, Mione.

September 5, 2:01 am, girl's dorm.

Oh my gosh! You know that "dream" I tricked Ron about? Well I just had it…

_Harry, Ron, and I were walking through the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, Harry yelled. Ron and I spun around to look at him. He was pointing a shaking finger at the forest floor. There lay a unicorn, blood pooled around its brilliant form. It glowed brightly, almost silver, even in death. Ron crept forwards to it cautiously. He knelt down in the shimmering blood. _

_"Who…" he said, but just then a hooded figure stepped out of the trees in front of him. Two points of sparkling red light glowed in the blackness under its hood. I could tell they were eyes. I clutched my hands together, digging my nails into my palms. The figure slowly raised its' wand. Then, in a voice that cracked like autumn leaves, it whispered,_

"Avada Kedavra." A blinding flash of emerald light hit Ron, who had stood up, Squarely in the chest, knocking him over. But it didn't stop there. It hurtled on, plowed Harry down, then streaked off through the trees behind us.

I woke up sobbing. Ron and Harry dead. I wondered if it could be a premonition dream, but brushed off the thought quickly. I'll never be able to sleep now. I have to know that they're okay. I don't want o wake Lavender and Parvati up with the light, though, so I'll have to sign off.

Love, Mione

A/N: So? REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S GOOD, BUT THEY _ARE_

MY FRIENDS, SO I DUNNO. SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANX.


	3. The Skank

A/N: First off, thank you very, very much to FlairVerona, Blue Rose Of The Forgotten, justanormalgirl357, summerxkisses2, and silktophat for their wonderful reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK! (By the way, is it just me, or does anyone else get this like, weird high from getting good reviews?) Quick FYI: The title of the story was supposed to be "Plan…What Number Are We On Now," But apparently you can't put the little dots in (what are those things called, anyway?) justanormalgirl357- No shirtless Ron in this chappie:'( but I promise he'll show up again soon. ;) Okay. I know. Shut up and tell the damn story already…

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be using a crappy computer that keeps freezing in the middle of typing my English essay. Grrr….

September 5, 1:32 PM Care Of Magical Creatures 

Ron asked someone to the ball. I think I shall kill that someone now…As you can probably guess, it wasn't me. It was, in fact, Hannah Abbot. I HATE THAT BITCHY, SLUTTY,SKANKY SLUT! SHE SHOULD DIEDIEDIEIDIEIDIE! And she's soooo ugly too. I just don't get it. Her hair is straight and brown, but then it's got these awful pinstripes of dirty blonde in it. She's disgustingly skinny, and she has this annoyingly clear complexion. She always giggles irritatingly, and she has this weird little lisp, a very slight one. SO NOW YOU SEE WHY SHE SHOULD DIE!

And anyway, he doesn't even know her. Ginny says that he only asked her because he's afraid that I'll reject him. I don't believe it. I mean, come on! Who does she think she's kidding? It's painfully obvious that Ron likes me as a friend and nothing more than a friend. And who can trust her judgement anyway? She's going with (insert shudder here) Malfoy. (insert scream here) He asked her when they were on prefect duties together last night. And she said yes! Ron doesn't know yet, but he'll probably blow a fuse when he finds out. I am going to dream of Ron for a bit I think, completely out of misery.

I have only gotten one really good look at him without a shirt on, however, believe me, I can commit anything relating Ron to memory very fast. He has the best abs ever, I swear. They're very firm but, not overdone or anything, you know? And I know this because I've been pressed up against them…He must have incredibly soft lips… Just thinking about him makes me want to run up and snog him senseless. But I cant. Because of stupid, slut-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later 

RON WAS READING OVER MY SHOULDER AND HE SAW WHAT I WROTE ABOUT HIM!

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'm hiding in the girl's loo now, but Myrtle's getting on my nerves. I can't take her much longer. Then I'll have to go out and face Ron and Harry. NONONONONONONONONO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! NONONONONONO! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID HERMIONE! NOW THE (UP UNTIL ABUT 10 MINUTES AGO) SECRET OBJECT OF MY AFFECTIONS KNOWS THAT I GO AROUND FANTASIZING ABOUT HIS ABS! Which are _very_ nice and all, BUT STILL! IV'E BEEN THROUGH DEMENTORS, KAPPAS, GRINDYLOWS, MERPEOPLE, WEREWOLVES, AND A MILLLION OTHER FRIGHTENING CREATURES, BUT I CANNOT TALE THIS. MAYBE IF I STICK MY HEAD IN THE TOILET I CAN DROWNMYSELF AND MYRTLE WILL LET ME SHARE HER TOILET…okay, scratch that. Someone seems to have left a little erm, present for me in the loo. That does it. I AM HERMIONE JANE GRANGER AND I AM A PROUD GRYFFINDOR! THIS WILL NOT DO! I CANNOT GO AROUND HIDING IN BATHROOMS! IT'S TIME TO SUMMON UP EVERY OUNCE OF GRYFFINDOR COURAGE I OWN AND GET OUT OF HERE….and once I do, I'll run like hell for my dorm, where no boys will ever set foot.

Love, Hermione

A/N: Short chappie, I know, sorry, but I promise the next one should be extra long. Ron in boxers delivered to the door of reviewers. Lol. In the words of my friend Lydia: "Flames shall be used to toast marshmallows." Mmmmmmm….marshmallows…almost as good as Ron…ISAIDALMOST!


	4. The Idiot

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Extra long

chappie though, hope you like it! THANK YOU TO ALL MY

WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I could make

Rupert Grint go out with me…maybe.

September 5th, 11:24 PM, the Gryffindor common room

Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID RON! Really, how

thick can you get? He isn't speaking to me. Guess

why? Yep. This diary. But he didn't realize that I was

writing about him! Get this: He thinks I was writing

about…HARRY. Yes. Harry James Potter, one of my best

friends in the whole world, but someone I am most

definitely NOT about to have a romantic relationship

with any time soon. God. Ron should know that. I mean,

we spent like, the entire forth year denying that we

were going out after what Rita Skeeter wrote about us!

And what about all the little stuff I do to Ron that I

have never done to Harry, let alone considered it?

Like sitting in his lap, pushing his hair out of his

eyes, hugging him and kissing his cheek (well I did

kiss Harry once, but come on! He'd just seen The Dark

Lord come back to power and watched Cedric Diggory

die!)? Sometimes I think Ron really is as stupid as

his Potions grades suggest. Except when that happens,

I think about how hot he always looks with his messy

hair and his tie askew…BAD HERMIONE! LOOKS DO NOT

MAKE UP FOR BRAINS! Unless you're Ron…NO, NOT EVEN

RON! YES! NO! YES! NO! YES! N-

"Mione?" Harry's voice interrupted my mental battle.

"what, Harry?" I asked, rather irritably.

"Umm… Ron told me what happened, and I just wanted to

tell you…er…" He was looking rather mortified. "

you're my friend and all, but I don't-"

"Harry!" I interrupted, "Do you honestly think that

my feelings for you are anything other than those of

deepest friendship?" He looked slightly confused.

" But Ron-"

" Ron needs to learn to read more carefully. If he

had, he would've seen that I mentioned the name of the

person I was writing about. It certainly was not you."

He looked immensely relieved. Then a sly look crossed

his face.

"who was it, then?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh no you don't!" I said angrily. "I am so not

telling you who I like!"

"Well," he said, still smirking, " I seem to recall

Ron saying something about sexy abs.. Now who do I

know that you've seen with no shirt on?"

"Harry James Potter!" I said warningly. He paid no

heed.

"Hmm… I seem to recall a certain redhead that we both

board with during the summer holidays who tends to

sleep shirtless…If I'm remembering right, he also

tends to come to breakfast in the aforementioned

state…" He so knew. But I decided to play dumb,

anyway.

"What, You mean George?" He rolled his eyes but

otherwise didn't respond.

"Furthermore, I seem to recollect that you appear to

find it highly entertaining to sit on the lap of the

male in question and occasionally play with his hair."

Harry stopped talking and gave me an extremely

irritatingly knowing look.

"Okay! Fine! I confess!" I said, raising my hands as

if caught in the beam of a police's flashlight. "I

like Ron!" Harry smiled annoyingly.

"Ha! I knew it!" He then proceeded to do the most

immature thing I've seen him do in a long time. I

watched, torn between disbelief and hilarity as he

began dancing around singing, "Hermione and Ron,

sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love,

then comes marriage, then comes Mione with a baby

carriage!"

"Harry? Are you feeling alright?" thank Merlin we

were the only ones left in the common room.

"I'm fine! I'm great! You finally admitted it!" He

crowed. I was starting to think I shouldn't have told

him.

"Shut up! You'll wake the whole castle!" I hissed. He

plopped down next to me on the worn couch, out of

breath.

"I can finally set you up. This is perfect. You two

have been dancing around a relationship since the

third year." Oh, dear lord, what had I gotten myself

into?

"No, Harry! Bad idea. Ron doesn't like me like that!

This will just end in a highly embarrassing situation

for the both of us." I said, trying to convince him.

It didn't work. So now I have

The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord-But-Has-Only-Had-One-Girlfriend-Ever-who-Turned-Out-To-Be-A-Total-Bitch

trying to set me up with Ron. I couldn't be

happier…NOT.


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: This world and all of its characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Rowling. I simply wreak havoc upon them.

At breakfast Harry slid into the chair next to me, grabbed every dish in sight, and began stuffing his face.

"Opranusm makumtwit Rumstar tudah!" He announced through a mouthful of kippers, interrupting my conversation with Ginny.

"Beg Pardon?" I asked disgustedly. He swallowed.

"I said, Operation Make Out With Ron starts today."

"Oh…erm, Harry. I didn't know you liked Ron like that." I teased. Ginny giggled. (She already knew all about our plan, and Harry's stupid name for it.) Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think you should start in History of Magic. That way there's no risk of the professor noticing."

"But-but- we have History of Magic first!" I protested.

"So?" He raised a dark eyebrow. I didn't actually have an argument to defend myself. I just wasn't sure about the successfulness of the plan.

"Nevermind." I muttered.

"Good morning!" Ron plopped down in the chair across from me and began eating…um…inhaling. I turned magenta and looked away.

"Yes… It _is_ good, _isn't_ it?" Said Harry evilly. I made a face at him. Ron gave us both funny looks, Then went back to inhaling.

For once in my life, I didn't hear a word the teacher said. I was too preoccupied with my mission. Ron sat on my left side, doodling idly on his parchment. I looked down at my own. Somehow, even though I wasn't listening, the page was covered with neat, detailed notes. I gnawed on my lip and waited…

…About ten minutes later I saw a tiny, white square of parchment land on the top right hand corner of my desk. I picked it up warily and unfolded it.

'_NOW'_

That was all it said. I looked over at Harry, and he nodded. I sighed, bent down, and acted an though I was deeply interested in what Professor Binns was saying, scribbling furiously on my parchment. At the same time, I reached out and placed my left hand on Ron's thigh and rubbed it up and down. I didn't dare look at him, and I kept my head down so he wouldn't see how deeply I was blushing. After about ten minutes of this, the bell rang, and we all jumped up and began packing everything back into our bags. I waited for Ron to leave, then turned to Harry.

"So?" I asked.

"He was scarlet, but he was kind of smiling, except when he noticed me watching, he tried to make it look like everything was normal. It was brilliant." I grinned nervously, then went off to Ancient Runes.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I really haven't had time to write much. (You can probably tell as I haven't written for two months!) I promise weekly updates after July 24, because I'm going away to camp, and _The Half-Blood Prince_ is coming out and everything. Anyhoodles, please review! Let me know what you think! Izzi**


	6. The Hookup

A/N: I Know, I know! I'm sorry! I promised this chapter around July 24 and it's August 3rd! I'm really sorry! But I hope you forgive me after you read this. Evil snicker and also see why it was the funnest chapter to write…Anyway, I've been really busy at theatre camp so that's why I haven't posted sooner. I've actually been writing this through the scenes I'm not in. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There. I said it. So you can't sue me.

Plan…What Letter Are We On Now?

Chapter Six

The Hookup

"D'you really think it worked?" I asked Harry later on that night. We were sitting in the library studying; Ron was searching the shelves a few rows away.

"Mione, No offence, but you really aren't as observant as you seem."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that Ron is the most obvious person ever. Even _I _can read him like a book, and you know how I suck on the whole 'feelings' thing."

"Well? If he's so '_obvious,_' did it work or not?"

"Merlin, Hermione! It worked, duh. Don't be so-"

"So _what_ exactly?"

"So…_spastic."_

"Spastic? I am not spastic! Harry James Potter! You take that back this instant!"

" My point exactly. You're also a bit bossy."

"Harry James!"

"Yes?"

"Arrg!" I slammed my book shut. "I'm leaving!"

"Alright."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Goodbye!"

"Goodnight Hermione."

"hmph!"

I stormed out of the library in a huff, leaving a slightly amused Harry, A puzzled Ron, and an angry Madam Pince in my wake.

Back In the common room I'd gotten through four chapters in my charms textbook when the fat lady swung open. I looked up to see who dared to invade my blissfully silent domain. It was Ron.

"Hullo," I yawned. "Where's Harry?"

"Still in the library."

"Oh." An awkward silence insured then,

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

""Uh.." He walked over to me.

_"Yes_, Ron?" I looked up and he was standing right in front of my chair, looking down. I snapped the book shut, slammed it on the table, and stood up so that we were nose to nose.

""WHAT?" he said nothing. Just as I was about to explode, I felt his arms slip around my waist.

"Ron, what on earth…" but even as I spoke, he was drawing me to him, closing the small space between us. And then I was looking into his sapphire eyes and there was something there that I'd never seen before, something burning and sparkling fiercely.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You tell me exactly what is going on this instant or-" I was cut off as his lips were suddenly pressed against mine. Thoughts of reprimand were driven out of my head as he kissed me. My hands flew up, unbidden, to rest on his broad shoulders. Ron kissed me as I'd never been kissed before. His lips did things that made shivers run up and down my spine. But then…

"Stop." I said quietly. We broke apart reluctantly. What about Hannah?"

"I don't care about Hannah." He murmured huskily. "I care about you, Hermione."

"But you can't do this to her. You have to at least break up with her before you go around snogging me!"

"I will Hermione. I promise. First thing tomorrow." He sat down heavily, taking my hands in his. "But right now, all I want is you. I love you. You're all I've ever wanted, from the first day I saw you."

"Oh, Ron…"

"shh. Don't talk just…just kiss me." And with that, he pulled me down onto his lap. This time I didn't resist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of passion in my body, running my fingers through his fiery curls and snuggling as close to his broad chest as the chair would allow. Somehow, he managed to pull me even closer, deepen the kiss more, and unleash the years of longing and passion and lust locked up within me. His big hands traced the words '_my love_' into my lower back, then entwined themselves in my unruly brunette mane.

When we finally broke apart, we were both panting, our lips swollen and our clothes rumpled. I leaned up against his chest, snuggling into him. He wrapped those wonderfully muscular arms around me and kissed me softly on top of my head. We sat like that for a while; I'm not sure how long. It could've been minutes; it could've been hours. I finally got up and stretched reluctantly.

"I'm going up to bed. 'Night, Ron." He grinned that infamous, lazy, lopsided grin of his, then got up, gave me another quick kiss, and murmured,

""Night, Love." I flitted upstairs happily, expecting Parvati and Lavender to be asleep. When I pushed the door open, however, they were up, painting each other's toenails. The both looked up at the sound of the door.

"Well, look who's finally back." Grinned Parvati.

"With swollen lips, no less." Beamed Lavender "Well, _spill_ girl!" I grinned, pulled out my nightgown, and

Began my tale.

A/N: Ok. So…Good? Bad? Review! Please? Also: THIS FIC IS _NOT_ OVER! So review and I'll see you next week!


	7. Author's Note

Hey. There's good news and there's kinda bad news. They bad news is that I'm deleting this account and story. The good news is that I'm moving it to my new account and re-writing it. The pen name is BubbleGumRockStar. There's already a story there for you to read while you're waiting, called _Footsie._ As for my Lily/ James fic, I'm abandoning it as I didn't really like it that much. But I'm working on a new one, so don't be sad. If you have any questions or comments, please leave them as reviews for this story. Love, Izzi


End file.
